


[kondraki/clef]SCP-■■■■-S在规定时间XXOO了就出不去的小屋

by IAMLobz_001



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMLobz_001/pseuds/IAMLobz_001
Summary: *KFC*傻逼文学*我是傻逼*draven放学了
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	[kondraki/clef]SCP-■■■■-S在规定时间XXOO了就出不去的小屋

项目编号：SCP-■■■■-S S代表sex算了随便怎么样都好  
项目等级：sexy！r18 儿童不宜 safe（暂定  
项目描述：kondraki又把clef给上了。

就像所有的小黄文剧情一样，benjamin kondraki和alto clef被关进了一间灯光昏暗的小黑屋。准确来讲也不是很黑，是那种有着暧昧的橙色暖光，床上铺着粉红色床单，床边抽屉里摆着情趣用品的——完全和这俩五大三粗的猛男画风不搭的甜蜜情侣房。  
“…这什么？”  
kondraki恼怒地挠了挠脑门并且摘下鸭舌帽扇了扇风，急躁地左看右看。clef耸了耸肩用极其无辜的眼神应对kondraki的疑问，然后第三只眼瞥向了一处告示。  
「接下来的半个小时之内房间里会放点催情的气体，不用担心，只要坚持住不要有黏膜接触就好了哦，以上。好好玩儿吧期待你们的反应，爱你们的做爱就出不去的小屋♡」  
kondraki在看完之后立马一拳打碎了告示牌。不管这个傻逼牌子说的是真是假，暴力的站点主管还是只想着怎么出去。clef打了个哈欠歪歪斜斜地往床上一躺，咧着令人生厌的笑脸十分积极乐观地对kondraki说：“亲爱的，我觉得比起在这浪费体力上窜下跳的不如躺这儿睡一觉等我们的人来救。”“我操，你到底在想啥？我是说——”  
话没说完，高大的站点主管突然一愣，一阵眩晕差点让他摔倒。本来以为是自己的身体又出了什么潜在的毛病，刚想破口大骂张开嘴时却发不出任何声音，并且他发现自己的老二可悲地、不切时宜地站了起来。他尴尬地看向床上，clef看着他，他看看clef然后clef终于暴起用被子挡住他的下体。  
“看什么看？你这个恋水瓶恋蝴蝶的变态能不能出去了再看个够？”  
“我操你的alto clef！你也一样，是嫌攻略过的物种不够多吗？！”  
燥热的情欲在两人体内燃烧着，kondraki昏昏沉沉地爬上床抢了个枕头自暴自弃地抱着，此刻的两人正处于一种像被设定了程序一般被迫发情的状态，腿根子烫得能着火，得不到满足的性欲叫嚣着令人喘不过气，除了因为缺氧而大口喘气的声音什么都听不见，同时还有让他们陷入无限尴尬的比任何时刻都要清晰的理智。  
不能接吻，不能口交，不能插入。不知道是谁先分析完这三点扯上了另一个人的领子，然后互相用大腿和隔着布料的性器互相摩擦——之后便慢慢脱下了白袍和外套，扯开衣领，蹬掉裤子——相拥着、肉体贴合着自慰，或是抚摸对方燥热的身躯——算是把之前没能用得上的情趣通通补了回来。  
clef艰难地把床头的润滑液和一些小玩具扒拉了过来，kondraki狐疑地发出更加急促的粗喘下意识往后缩了缩。  
“你干嘛？”“你不玩也别浪费嘛…帮我一把？”  
站点主管的内心一阵翻腾，并且对同事乐观程度的认知更上一层楼。在摸爬滚打（夸张了）了好一阵子之后，他们终于把位置对调好，kondraki开始往clef屁眼里塞润滑液（这次没夸张）。  
“我操你个狗娘养的——呼、慢点…！”  
此时clef敏感的穴口立马缩紧了起来，寸步难行的kondraki强忍着骂人（现在说话是一个很艰难的活儿）或者揍人（其实也没这力气）的欲望自作主张地多按摩了两下clef的前列腺，不出所望地听到了一声甜腻的呻吟。  
该死的骗子。混球。  
kondraki从clef手里接过一个有振动功能的肛塞，尺寸还在kondraki的认知范围内，于是他把应该塞进去的部分一股脑全塞了进去。  
正当clef再想吐槽些什么的时候房间突然开了个口，后头是kondraki的公寓房间。两个半裸的男人又尴尬地对视一阵之后立马跑了出去（就当他们拿了衣服好了），带着一身汗液和精液扑在kondraki乱糟糟的床上。  
“操、你注意着点儿床单！”  
在喊出这句话之后kondraki愤怒地把clef狠命摁在床上，张嘴粗暴地亲吻clef的唇瓣。口干舌燥的两人互相占据着对方的绿洲，紧紧相拥着享受火药味满满的吻，最后吻得满嘴是血，再互相在颈窝与耳边厮磨。clef伸手自己把堵在穴口的玩具拔了出来，kondraki立刻换上自己滚烫硬挺的性器，急躁地捅了进去——肠壁一阵收缩将过多的润滑液挤出穴口像是潮吹一般，clef发出一阵带着鼻音的闷哼，讨好地用鼻尖蹭蹭kondraki的耳垂。“唔——konny！”kondraki不耐烦地应了一声，直接咬上了clef的脖颈开始动作。那个粗硬的触感让clef爽得眼珠翻白，虽然看不见但是也能猜的到kondraki那里也是差不多的情况。肉体交合的声音充斥了整个房间，大概经历过两次歇斯底里的高潮之后两个人才气喘吁吁地抱在一起享受着余韵。  
kondraki疲惫地坐直身体点了根烟，clef黏糊糊地凑了过去趴在他身上。  
谁也没听到钥匙插进门锁的声音。


End file.
